Slip
Slip is the tritagonist in the 2015 stop-motion film Shaun the Sheep: Movie. Info Having spent a lifetime living on the mean streets of the Big City, it’s been a lonely life for city dog, Slip. While life in the city has taken its toll on her, she’s still got heaps of charm and character – enough to quickly win over any new friends. It doesn’t take much for Shaun to fall for the endearing charms of this pooch. While she’s used to dealing with the life in the Big City and being able to take care of herself, all Slip really wants in life is for a nice home and a loving owner. But as if Slip’s lonely life in the city is not so tough enough, she’s got a new enemy to contend with an evil animal catcher roams the city streets keen to capture stray animals for the shelter. Shaun the Sheep: Movie 1. In the Big City. Slip is an orphan dog who's looks for food and shelter in the city, she starts the help out Shaun and the rest look for the Farmer. She is first seen looking in a garbage bin eating some junk food and seeing Shaun coming off the bus, until Trumper contains Her and takes her to the animal Shelter and so does Shaun. 2. Night in the animal shelter. Later while Shaun and Bitzer are in the shelter Slip cries in her wishing to escape the Shelter, next day two citizens come to the shelter to pick, but from Slip's looks she is a ugly dog according to the citizens then Trumper comes in and insults her while Shaun tries to get his keys to escape. 3. Find the Farmer. They escape leaving Trumper in the cell Where Shaun and Bitzer where, She takes them to her orphan home where he lives near the big city. Next day they got out to look for the farmer they find him but the gang don't know that his memory is lost. 4. The plan and going home. They come up up with a plan to get the Farmer Mossy Bottom, by controlling a inside a costume of a horse while the Farmer being the cowboy on top, but they get followed by Trumper only for him nearly killing them with one of the Farmer's vehicles, but the Farmer save them just in time when his memory came back. 5. Going back to the Big City. Slip bits Trumper's foot for what he did and left him flying into a mud pile, She leaves a letter for Shaun saying some about leaving and going back to the Big City, but then she finds out that the bus driver is same as her for one example big ugly teeth. She waves at Shaun and leaves on the bus driver's lap, this was the last time that Shaun saw Slip, 6. Credits. she is seen in the credits with the bus driver as Slip's new owner. Trivia * Slip's character is similar to Fluffles, there both sad and they hate their enemies because they bully them too much, they get their happy endings, Slip gets a new owner and in Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death, Fluffles stays with Wallace and Gromit. Gallery 76 005.PNG|Slip's first scene. 36 043.PNG|Slip eating. 74 002.PNG|Slip smiling at Shaun. Slip.png|Slip being contained by Trumper. 52 003.PNG|Shaun meet Slip the second time. 52 011.PNG|Slip getting ready. 34 006.PNG|Slip crying. 70 007.PNG|Slip growling at Trumper. 69 046.PNG|Shaun, Bitzer and Slip locking Trumper in the Ceil. 69 049.PNG|Slip with Shaun. 52 006.PNG|Slip fist bumping Shaun. 34 004.PNG|Slip about to sleep in a box. 69 051.PNG|Slip looking for bits to help Shaun. 69 053.PNG|Slip looking at giant horse costume. 70 019.PNG|Slip looking out of the shed. 73 002.PNG|Slip looking at the Farmer. 34 001.PNG|Slip biting Trumper's foot. 69 055.PNG|Slip biting Trumper's shoe after the bull hit Trumper. 69 058.PNG|Slip waving at Shaun. 68 008.PNG|Slip in the credits. B9odzOMCYAAU1cX.jpg|Slip smiling. Also see other Aardman heroes. *Wallace *Gromit *Ginger *Rocky Rhodes *Roddy St. James *Rita Malone *The Pirate Captain *Fluffles *Lady Tottington *The Farmer Category:Canine Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Orphans Category:Aardman Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Heroic Support Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Living Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Sidekick Category:Selfless Heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lead Females Category:Neutral Good Category:Jumpers Category:Weaklings Category:Loner Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes